Friendship Matters
by Vegela
Summary: When Robin reveals secrets of his days as Slades apprentice will Robin's friends understand and help him or leave hime to cope on his own. Written by my friend CJ not me. I don't take credit for this story at all!


Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah...I don't own shit, Okay!

Friendship Matters

By: C.J.

Typed By: Vegela

A/N: This story takes place at the end of the episode Apprentice 2. Right after Raven suggests they celebrate.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Beast Boy yelled holding up the horrible smelling tofu.

"I do!" Starfire giggled standing up and started to spin, "what about you Robin?"

"What...uh..no you guys go ahead, I'm gonna go up to my room for a nap," Robin said in a bogus cheery mood and opened the door to the elevator that would take him up to the bedroom floor. He gave his team one more smile and left.

"Something's wrong with him," Raven stated.

Robin was always a person who would keep emotional problems inside untill he got to be alone. And this time "alone" would be his room.

"I shall go talk to him then," Starfire suggested.

"Wait a little while, then go," Raven said.

-----

Robin let the water from the shower fall on his head as he frantically scrubed his body to a point that his skin was turning red.

"Get him off of me," Robin yelled but not loud enough for the others to hear. Horrible images went through Robin's mind.

--------It was the second night as Slade's apprentice and instead of the usual stealing, Slade had something else in mind. Something Robin had no idea he'd be doing with anyone, let alone with Slade.

"Please don't..." Robin pleaded laying on the floor, "don't make me do this. I'll do anything else...just not...this"

"You'll do as told...or.." Slade help up a controller. The same controller that held his friends very lives, "they will die."

"Please..." Robin was crying now but did nothing to stop his impending doom. Slade made his way towards him and ripped Robin's clothes and climbed on top of him.

"NOOOOO!------

"NOOO!", Robin screamed jumping from the shower into some clean clothes and darted to his bed.

------

"ROBIN!" all four of them shouted as they all dropped their forks and made thier way to Robin's room and stopped. The placed thier ears on his door and listened to the shaky sobs in the other room.

"He's...crying," Raven said shocked. Why would Robin be crying? This was a thought that the team pondered untill Starfire spoak.

"If he is sad then he needs someone to talk to, yes?"

"Yeah, you talk to him Star," Cyborg suggested, "you're closest to him."

"Okay then," Starfire motioned to the other three to move out of view so that Robin would not know that they would be listening. The three moved and waited untill Starfire opened the door and made her way inside before placing thier ears on the cold metal door that closed once she had entered.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered as she walked slowly towards Robin's bed.

"Yeah," Robin sat up and scooted towards the end of his bed. He wiped his face with both of his hands to get rid of the tears that streaked his no longer innicent face.

"What the matter is wrong with you?" Starfire spoak softly while sitting next to Robin.

Robin smiled at her attempt to ask "what's wrong". She never got her sentences fully correct. "Why do ask?" Robin smiled again to try and hide he true distraught feelings.

"You cannot fool me, I know you were crying. But what I do not know, is why?"

"Slade."

"But you are free of him, as all of us..."

"I'll never be free of him."

"How is that so?"

"I can't tell you," Robin shook his head not wanting to reveal what Slade had done to him not even a week ago. He brought his knees to his chest and put his head on them.

"You can tell me anything," Starfire said with such comfort that Robin thought maybe he could just tell her.

"He," Robin looked up into Starfire's eyes. His eyes filled with tears, "made me do things."

"Yes, I know he made you steal and we alread return..."

"Not just that...other things," Robin's resolve broke again and he buried his hands and began to shake.

-------

"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to like what Robin's going to say," Cyborg said looking at the now angry Beast Boy.

"No, Robin," Beast Boy looked down and clenched his fists, "Starfire won't understand, she doesn't know of the horrible things people on Earth are capable of doing."

"We don't even know what Slade even did to him yet," Raven stated.

"I don't care, he needs someone there for him that understands," Beast Boy said angerly opening the door and walked quickly over to Robin. "I know what he did to you Robin." Beast Boy sat on the other side of Robin and pulled him toward him into a hug. Robin allowed this and grabed Beast Boy around his waist, crying louder now.

"I didn't want to...but he said he would kill you guys," Robin said between sobs, " oh gawd I didn't want to...I had to let him."

------

"I'm going to kill Slade," both Cyborg and Raven whispered.

------

"It's okay Robin, it won't happen again, it's okay," Beast Boy rubbed Robins back, "I know how you feel."

Starfire watched Beast Boy comfort Robin, she still had no idea what was going on.

"How could you ever know what I feel?" Robin snapped at Beast Boy.

"Because it happened to me too," Beast Boy looked down still trying to comfort the boy in his arms.

------

"What!" Cyborg said shocked to know that the one person he thought could never have anegative feeling in his body had had the one thing that would tear anyone's soul apart, done to him.

"We all have our reasons for joining the Teen Titans...mine was my father, yours was because you were turned into a cyborg, Starfire's reason was she didn't really fit in on her planet, Robin's was because he and Batman got into a disagreement,...and Beast Boy's was because he was raped," Raven spoak sadly.

"I had no idea," Cyborg spoak with his hand on his forehead,"how do you know?"

"Because I walked in his room when he was crying...

-------"Beast Boy...what's wrong?" Raven asked concerned.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked up, tears in his eyes, "not much."

"Not much? It seems to be more than "much" to make _you _cry," Raven argued looking down at Beast Boy, who was sitting on the floor against his bed.

"Promise not to tell...anyone," Beast Boy said looking into Raven's dark eyes.

"Yeah," Raven answered sitting next to Beast Boy.

"I had another nightmare, I only get them every once in a while," Beast Boy said shakily.

"What was the dream about?"

"Six months before I joined the Teen Titans I was in another team...something happened to me and my team didn't belive me so I ran away,"

Beast Boy closed his eyes, "What they didn't believe was that I was...raped," Beast Boy began to cry again.

"What! Oh Beast Boy I'm so sorry."

"It..was.." Beast Boy tried to speak but Raven could tell that reliving his secret was taking a toll on him so she pulled him into a hug and let him cry.--------

"Poor Beast Boy, he acted so happy all the time that I had no idea something so horrible had happened to him," Cyborg voice cracked while he spoak. He now understood what Beast Boy meant that Robin needed someone who understood.

--------

"See, I do know how you feel," Beast Boy spoak with a sad tone, he was still holding onto Robin because Robin had refused to let go. He was Robin's line of support in this horrible world.

Starfire, still confused decided she needed some answers. "I'll return shortly, I am going to go get water for Robin, he.."she got up quickly and left the room. After exiting she turned to look at Cyborg and Raven. "Tell me, what is wrong with my Robin!" she was getting desperate.

"Star," Cyborg said

"What?"

"Robin was.."

"Tell me!"

"...raped."

Starfire remembered a time when the team had rescued a girl and was told about what "raped" meant. She turned around and ran back into the room and sat next to Robin and placed her hand on his back. "I understand now," her voice and touch made Robin cry louder. Beast Boy's lap was now soaked with tears.

------

"I can't stand this," Cyborg said.

"Let's go in there," Raven suggested, "we'll go in there and make sure he knows that we are _all _here for him."

They both nodded in agreeance and decided to go in. They opened the door and made thier way to Robin's bed and climed on. They both placed a hand on Robin's back.

"Robin, we are all here for you," Raven said with so much emotion it startled even herself. Robin lifted his head and looked at everyone.

"Thank-you so much you guys," Robin tried his hardest to force a smile but the heart warming looks on his friends made him break down again. They all looked down at thier broken friend and all outstreached thier hands into a giant hug around Robin.

"Remeber this Robin, you're not alone," Beast Boy stated, "and you won't ever be again, because we'll always go through everything...together."

The End

A/N: My first posted fanfic...all thanks to my friend C.J. Well review and let him know what you all thought.


End file.
